


Convincing The Council

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After taking over Lucina’s body instead of Robin’s and having the Mark of Naga erased from the princess’ eye, Grima needs to convince a council of elders that she is who she says she is. For a woman with her body, there is only one way to make that happen.





	Convincing The Council

Having taken over Princess Lucina’s body, a heavy sigh left Grima’s lips as she stood in the middle of a room full of council members. All of them had doubted that she was still Lucina since the exalt’s brand had disappeared from her eye. A simple blunder that Grima knew she had to convince them was just something minor. Of course, after what had happened in the village a few days back, Grima knew that she could convince a few old men that she was indeed Lucina. She had a plan that needed to be completed and she was going to do whatever it took to make sure it happened.

 

“I’m not sure what you called me in here for. Just because the brand disappeared from my eye doesn’t mean that I’m not Chrom’s daughter. Besides, what do a bunch of old men like you care anyway?” Grima’s voice was slightly distorted as it came out of Lucina’s lips. She planted her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side, her eyes looking around the room at the naked old men that surrounded her. “Considering you’re all naked, I bet that you don’t care one way or the other. You just wanted an excuse to fuck a princess.” Dragging her tongue along her lips, the blue-haired woman dug her fingers into the extremely short skirt that clung to her body, showing off her enlarged hips and rear end.

 

“I mean, just because my hips and tits got a bit bigger than Aversa’s doesn’t mean that I’m up for sale! If you need to be convinced that badly, I’ll do what it takes, though.~” There was an odd purr in the young woman’s voice as she sauntered her way over toward one of the men that was standing around her. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a lustful kiss. Pressing her barely clothed breasts against his torso, Grima knew that the others that were watching could see just how her clothes left plenty of underboob for them to see, her top barely covering past her nipples. “So, what do you say we skip the foreplay and introductions and just get started? I bet none of you want to wait in order to be convinced.~”

 

The young woman didn’t hesitate to get down onto her knees and run her hands through her long hair, loving the fact that she was able to take over Lucina’s body so easily. Cupping her breasts in her hand, her now blue eyes locked onto the council member’s thick shaft. Grima was more than happy to hoist her breasts up and slide them onto the thick cock in front of her. “Sorry, but I prefer to take things one step at a time.” A seductive chuckle rumbled in her throat as she watched the cock push upward against her top, lifting it just enough to show her nipples to those that were looking.

 

Her rear end playfully swayed from side to side as she watched the head of the old man’s shaft push her crop top up a bit more, cooing quietly as her breasts moved lower and lower down the thick cock. “I didn’t think old men like you could have cocks this big… You’re definitely bigger than the villagers that I came across a little bit ago.~” Once again, that purr in her voice came back, her tongue dragging across her lips. After a moment, her breasts lifted back up the member and allowed her top to slide back down her large mounds, covering her nipples once again.

 

However, the young woman was rather quick to move her fingers along her silky smooth skin, pulling her top up to her shoulders, fully exposing her breasts to the old men that all stared at her. “Hopefully this will be… More convincing.~” Grima couldn’t stop herself from chuckling quietly as she saw the thick cock poking out the top of her cleavage. Deep down, she was sure that many of the men in the council that were here with her wanted to bed women like Aversa and Tharja. But to be able to have her own body be even curvier then those women brought a mischevious smile to her lips that shouldn’t be there. It was a lovely thing to be able to adjust the size of her body, but it was only made better than her blue eyes were able to gaze into any direction around her and see at least one cock hard and throbbing because of how she changed it.

 

Grima quickly let her tongue roll out of her mouth and hang over the large cock that sat between her breasts, giggling playfully and putting on a show for the men of the council. Drool started to drip from her tongue, coating the top of the thick member before glazing over it and onto her breasts. It was a quick and makeshift form of lube, but it was all she needed to earn a low and happy groan from the men she was tending to. “Do you like how that feels? You called me here just to fuck a princess’ tits and you wanted to pretend it was over the mark of Naga.” Grima leaned her head down just a little bit and swirled her tongue around the head of council member’s shaft, feeling him throb to her touch already.

 

“It’s okay if you’re going to cum, Old Man. I know that’s what you want.~” Grima started to move her breasts up and down the shaft that hung between them, playfully moaning and toying with him as she could feel him twitching against her skin. “Just do it. Go ahead and cum so I can move on to the next one. I have plenty of convincing to do, after all.~” Just a single heartbeat later, a blissful gasp left Grima’s lips as she got what she wanted from this man. Rope after rope of his thick seed spurted out of his cock, coating the top of her breasts before leaving her fair skin a slightly cum-covered mess.

 

The young woman quietly cooed as she ran her fingers through the sticky mess that she had been gifted with, a smile on her face just as she brought her fingers to her lips. “I didn’t think old men like you would be able to produce this much semen… Rather remarkable, really.” With her smile still on her face, Grima popped her fingers into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them, happily lighting up her taste buds with one of the council member’s spunk. “But, I need to move on to the next person if I’m ever going to make it through and convince all of you.~”

 

Grima playfully blew a kiss to the man above her, playing up the role of a cheerful but serious Lucina as best as she could. As she got off of her knees and rose to her feet, the blue-haired princess felt a pair of hands latch onto her breasts from behind, making her gasp and groan. She quickly turned her head to see who it was, just to find another old man grabbing at her body. A soft and excited chuckle rumbled in her throat as she pushed her rather large bust out into his hands, faking a moan just to egg him on a little bit. “You’d like to feel them for yourself? Get a feel of the only bust in the kingdom that can compare to that witch, Aversa?~”

 

When one of his hands slipped down between her legs, Grima couldn’t stop herself from cooing and playfully smacking his hand away from her body. “Sorry, but only your cock gets to fill my pussy. You old and wrinkly fingers won’t be good enough to please me.~” She didn’t hesitate to shake her rear end from side to side, pushing it against the council member and feeling his hard cock press against her thighs. Quietly chuckling, Grima lowered herself just enough to push the surprisingly thick shaft against her puckered back door. “I’ll tell you what you can do, though… You can fuck this perfect ass of mine. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the biggest in the kingdom at this point.~”

 

Even with the man’s hands still attached to her breasts, nothing was stopping the low and shameless moan that left Grima’s lips as she felt the council member’s length push inside of her ass. Each and every inch slowly filled her as she stood there, lowering herself toward the ground. He didn’t move more than he needed to, playing with her large bust in his hands while his cock sank into her perfect asshole. And this was just what Grima wanted. She needed them to believe that Lucina would go as far as she possibly could to prove herself, and that’s just what she planned on making happen.

 

Grima turned her head to the side as she slowly moved her arms behind her, wrapping them around the man’s head before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Come on, Sir. Fuck me. Show me just what makes you council members so mighty and righteous.~” Once again, that purr in her voice remained as she spoke, sparking something almost aggressive and primal in the man as she held tightly to him.

 

Her fingertips began to glow a very light and almost unseen purple as she dragged her tongue along her lips, using her possession magic just to make him listen to her and speed up the process of convincing him. After a moment of standing there with a thick shaft buried in her ass, Grima let out a sharp gasp, feeling him start thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. Fast, rough, and desperate thrusts were what she got, and each and every one of them pushed her just a little bit off of the ground. “For an old man… you’ve got quite an impressive amount of strength…”

 

Grima playfully dragged her tongue along the man’s cheek as she started to rock her hips back and forth, trying her best to match his aggressive pace and make every movement count. Even as she could already feel an orgasm starting to build inside of her core, she wanted something more out of him. Something deprived that she wasn’t going to get from anything else in this kingdom. “If you’re willing to be this aggressive with me… Why don’t you just start being rough? Choke me, pull my hair. Do something.~”

 

After a moment of contemplation, that was just what she got. A hand clung to the lower portion of her blue locks, yanking it and causing her head to tilt back against the man's shoulder. “Fuck!~” The sudden yank had caught the young woman off guard, but it was more than enough to cause her anal walls to tighten around the council member’s thick cock. “Just like that… Harder… Be as rough as you want with me. I can take it.~” Hot and heavy breaths started leaving her lips as she was fucked while standing, the pleasure of having her bust played with while being stuffed full of cock from behind. Each second was just another push toward an orgasm she didn’t expect to have when she first walked in.

 

Heavy breaths quickly began turning into ragged moans as her hips continued to rock back and forth, forcing the cock inside of her to stir up her insides more than the man could do on his own. Having recently fucked a bunch of villagers than found her naked in the middle of the dirt, Grima could feel her mind hazing over and reminding her of just how good that felt to her. “F-Faster… Fuck me faster…”

 

The council member was more than happy to listen to her, forcing another shameless moan from her lips as his fingers sank into her supple skin. His thick shaft pumped in and out of her faster and faster by the second, the sound of his hips slamming against her rear end starting to echo around them. “Fuuuuuck… Fuck, fuck fuck!~” Grima bit down on her lower lip as she could feel her pussy starting to quiver with a need to be filled, her body wanting to submit despite her mind knowing she couldn’t just yet.

 

Muffled moans left her as she backed herself up against the man fucking her, feeling him start to throb inside of her tight ass harder by the moment. He was going to cum inside of her, but she wasn’t done with him yet. With a soft giggle leaving her lips, Grima stopped moving her hips and placed another kiss on the man’s cheek. “Don’t cum yet… Keep going for as long as you can.” When the man began slowing his thrusts, a quiet groan left the blue-haired princess’ lips, her vaginal walls clamping down around nothing as her anal walls clenched down around the thick shaft.

 

Unfortunately, the old man wasn’t able to hold himself together for as long as either of them wanted. After a moment of just pleasure washing over her body, Grima felt the first spurt of cum entering her tight ass. Her eyes immediately widened as she felt it happen, gasping and wanting to scream as more cum quickly followed it. The only problem was that she could feel herself on the edge of her orgasm without actually being able to get it, despite having just been filled with cum. Anger filled her mind as she felt the hands on her breasts pull away from her body, the cock inside of her slowly pulling out as well. “Are you kidding me… What… What did I just say?!” Grima wanted to spin around and smack the man, screaming in surprise when she found herself suddenly on her hands and knees with two different council members on either side of her.

 

“What is wrong with you old men…? Taking a young woman like me by surprise like this…” Grima slowly opened her mouth and dragged her tongue along her lips as teasingly as she could while on her hands and knees, her rear end starting to slowly sway from side to side behind her. If this was what she had to do in order to convince the men that she was who she claimed to be, then she was going to do it. “Come on… Fuck me. Convince yourself that I am royal flesh and blood. Chrom’s daughter.”

 

When the first shaft pushed into her mouth, Grima was presented with the taste of cum immediately, almost as if he had cum while just watching her get fucked a few minutes ago. But, it was easy enough to push out of her mind as she second shaft filled her pussy at the same time, both of them more than eager to fuck her as she was. The blue-haired possessed princess didn’t fight back or struggle as her body was taken almost forcefully, both of the council members grabbing onto her body and yanking her toward them and away from the other one.

 

The young woman quickly found herself being pulled back and forth like a two between the two men. Her lips dragged along the cock that plunged into her throat, only for her body to be pulled backward and her ass to slap against another man’s thighs. Neither of them seemed to worry about her well being or she felt about everything, even if she had willingly offered herself to them when she arrived and realized what was going to happen. However, it was right at this moment that Grima felt the orgasm that she craved mere moments ago start to return to her.

 

Quiet moans rumbled and muffled in her throat as it was plugged and used as a toy, her body being stuffed full of cock pushing her toward the edge of her climax far faster than she anticipated. Though, she wasn’t going to bother telling the men to stop using her, knowing that it was just what her body craved and needed. As well as being her only real chance to convince the men that she was Chrom’s flesh and blood daughter with the mark of Naga gone from her eye after the possession.

 

The constant back and forth pulling of her body left Grima feeling on top of the moon. Each move she made forced a cock deeper into her than when she had moved the other direction. Even when the two men bottomed out and forced their hips against their respective parts of her body, she felt like the could still go deeper inside of her. It made her core light up with lust and pleasure, her entire body starting to shake slightly as she stayed in place.

 

After a moment of losing herself in the pleasure that was being given to her, Grima felt her climax rush through her body. In a single moment, the blue-haired princess screamed around the cock in her mouth as her inner walls clamped down around the cock inside of her tight cunt. Right at that moment, she didn’t care if the cocks exploded inside of her, getting her body pregnant or filling her stomach with their seed. As long as this bliss and ecstasy that she as feeling didn’t stop anytime soon.

 

Luckily for her, the pleasure in her system only continued to rise as the two men that were spitroasting her kept their bodies moving, both dicks plunging into her in a simple rhythm. As the seconds ticked away, Grim could feel her cunt starting to quiver and convulse yet again, the pleasure continuing to reach newer height the longer this kept up. It only caused her mind to cloud with lust and desire even more than it had back at the village she was in when she first took over Lucina’s body.

 

She needed more of their cocks. She needed more pleasure than this. And most importantly, she needed them to let her go when they were done with her. Though, she had a plan to make sure she got out of this without a problem if things called for it. Just as Grima’s plan flashed through her mind, it was immediately washed out as a council member’s spunk flooded her mouth. Both the taste and the thought of having it rush into her stomach caused the plan she had to vacate her mind and leave her wanting more cum, especially when the man pulled his thick shaft out of her throat and slapped her face with it as hard as he could. The young woman didn’t hesitate or complain when she felt a clear red mark in the shape of a dick start to form on her cheek.

 

“More… Give me more…” Sticking her tongue out of her mouth, Grima found herself wondering if she was playing the role of a slutty Lucina more than she needed to, or if she was actually slipping into the role like it was made for her. Though, it didn’t quite matter when she was filled with cum once again. Rope after rope of the potent, sticky fluid pumped into her womb with each thrust that the man behind her made. The young woman let out a sigh of pure relief and desire as she could feel each individual spurt of cum fill her just a little bit more than the last, the thought of pregnancy being washed from her mind as well.

 

When this council member pulled out of her tight cunt, Grima found herself suddenly on the floor on her stomach and cheek, her arms and legs having given out on her without realizing. “Fuck… I didn’t think you old farts would be able to bring me this kind of pleasure… I’ve only cum once, but I feel like I couldn’t walk even if I tried to.” A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she stayed on the ground, not bothering to move despite knowing that she still had one more council member to please before she was going to be able to leave. “There’s still one of you left that’s not been ‘convinced’, isn’t there?”

 

The young woman felt a firm hand grab onto her waist, flipping her until she was flat on her back and her legs were spread as wide as they could go. “I’ll take that as a yes… Why do you old fucks want to be silent during this? Scared I’ll remember your voice and find you after this?~” Grima couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she felt this final cock slip into her body. There was surprisingly little resistance from her as she brought her hands to her cum-covered breasts, squeezing and playing with them for the old man that was looking down at her. “Just hurry up and fuck me. Do what you need to convince yourself that I am Lucina.

 

With her fingers playing with her rather large mounds, Grima let out another shameless moan as this council member started to slowly pump his hips into her. It didn’t feel any different or any better compared to the others that had fucked her, but something about his slow and almost methodical thrusts sparked something inside of her. There wasn’t lust or desire, or even a desperate and primal need for release like with the others. All that she felt with him was pleasure. It was mild, and almost not worth the effort of letting him fuck her, but something about it felt right.

 

Grima almost felt like she belonged on her back with this old man being above her and fucking her, even as her fingers pinched her nipples and gave them a light tug. She didn’t know whether it was the fact that he fucked her far differently than the others, or the fact that he seemed to be the only one to just want to be inside of a pussy and not ruin it by contrast. Something in the back of the young woman’s mind told her that she should keep in touch with this man, doing her best to keep him on her good side so she could always have someone with power waiting on her every word.

 

The young and busty princess licked her lips as she looked up at the man, playfully wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him until their hips met. “Why don’t you give me a kiss? You’ve been the gentlest one out of the bunch. I think it’s only fair that I return the favor, right?~” When he leaned down to give her what she had asked for, Grima was quick to smile against his lips when they met. She quickly pushed her tongue into his mouth and played with his own, easily dominating the affection, but doing her best to show that it was there and that she could handle it.

 

With her tongue in his mouth and her legs wrapped around his body, Grima could feel his cock plunging into her at a faster rate, his pace picking up since she was being so dominant with him. Perfect. The young woman pulled away from the kiss and playfully licked his lips, bringing one of the hands that were on her breasts to his cheek, cupping it gently. “You like that, don’t you? Having a younger woman like me dominate you while letting you fuck her? If that’s true, it’s okay. You can give in all you want. I might even let you come visit me back at home if you behave yourself.~”

 

A quiet and seductive chuckle slipped from Grima’s lips as she brought him in for another kiss, this time just giving him and peck as he sped up his hips once again. This was turning into sheer pleasure and desire to prove himself to her, and that was just perfect for what she needed. People in power were quick to crumble when given a reason, but having one that would make his reason serving her just made things all the better for her. “Come on, Big Boy. You can cum inside of me. Fill me with your seed and make me want to take you home with me.~”

 

As she dragged her nails along the man’s jawline, she was gifted with the cum that she had asked for. Rope after rope after thick and gooey rope filling her and making her coo with excitement, even as he stayed inside of her and continued to move his hips. “Do you want to go for a second round, dear?” Grima watched the man nod to her question, a smile coming to her face before she placed a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him away from her. “Sorry, sweetheart, but not right now. I came to convince all of you that I am indeed Chrom’s daughter, Lucina. And I have a good feeling that I’ve done just that.~”

 

No one had said anything to her about it, none of them having mentioned changing their minds on her but she knew that they had begun to believe that she was who she said she was. Grima dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought herself to her feet, using the council member that silently begged for her attention as a balance as she did. Of course, it wasn’t until she plopped her plump rear end down onto his shoulder that she let out another soft sigh. “Alright, Council. With all of you having tested my body for yourself, clearly loving how it felt and wanting more of it. Do you believe me now? Do you believe me to be Chrom’s daughter and the princess of Ylisse, Lucina?”

 

When all of the men began to nod, a sigh of relief left her lips. Her job was done, her fuckings were done for now, and she would be able to leave. It brought a smile to her lips to now that she had done what she set out to do. “Alright. If that’s the case, then I’ll be making my leave. I have to get home, after all. I don’t think my father would enjoy knowing about this meeting, so I need to be home before he gets suspicious.~”

 

Grima cooed to herself as she pushed herself off of her submissive council member, licking her lips as she swayed her way over to the exit. “Oh, darling, one more thing.” The blue-haired young woman turned her head and saw the council member that she was sitting on get up and look over to her, as if knowing that he was the one she was referring to. “Don’t come by my home for at least a week. That way, no suspicions will be raised when you come.” When he nodded to her command, Grima turned back around and left the room, making sure that the door closed behind her.

 

There was no need for her to bother covering herself, knowing that it would just stain her clothes if she bothered to even try. “Maybe it wouldn’t really be a bad look to walk around with cum-stained clothing.” The young woman brought her middle finger to her lower lip as she started walking away from the room she just had an orgy in, her large and perky breasts bouncing and heaving with each step that she took. “Though, I’ll probably need a change of clothes before I get home. I really don’t want any of those annoying guards to see me like this.”


End file.
